nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Scott
My 2nd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Henry Scott born in 1858 in Pembroke Dock, Wales to stone mason [[William Irwin Beresford Scott|'William Irwin Beresford Scott']] and [[Sarah Chown|'Sarah Chown'.]] 1 September 1858 - Henry was baptised in St John, Pembroke Dock, by Geo. F. Kelly. He was the oldest of the three children. 15 August 1862 - His father died in Pembroke Dock. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Lower Prospect Row, St Mary, Pembroke Aged 12, Scholar, of Pater, Pembroke. Living in the household of his widowed mother Sarah Scott aged 45, Plain Sewing Woman of Portsmouth with half-sister Sarah Chappell aged 24, Plain Sewing Woman of Pater, half-sister Mary Ann Chappell aged 22, Plain Sewing Woman of Pater, brother William Henry aged 16, Errand Boy of Pater, brother Alfred aged 10, Scholar of Pater, sister Maria aged 8, Scholar of Pater, cousin Mary Jane Thompson aged 25, Captain's Wife of Pater and 2nd cousin Lilly Thompson aged 1, of Liverpool. Between 1871 and 1881 - Henry relocated from Pembroke to Gillingham. 3 April 1881 - Henry lived in 46, Arden St, Gillingham, Kent (Boarding with Robert Thomas, Shipwright, and family) Aged 23, unmarried Shipwright, of NK, Pembrokeshire. Living as a boarder in the household of Robert Thomas aged 40, a Shipwright of Pembrokeshire 24 October 1886 - Henry married [[Sarah Maria Ellis|'Sarah Maria Ellis']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary Magdalene, Gillingham, witnessed by Daniel Ellis and Maria Forster. They had three sons and two daughters, and also three children of unknown gender, named William Henry, Edwin John, Henry Victor, Emily Ellen, Minnie and three unknown. 12 September 1888 - He lived in 9, Seymour Road, his occupation was Shipwright. 1888 - His son, [[William Henry Scott|'William Henry Scott']] (my great grandfather), was born in Gillingham. 1889 - His daughter, Minnie Maria Scott, was born in Medway District. She died the same year. 1890 - His son, Alfred John Scott, was born in Medway District. He died the same year. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 3, Britton Farm Place, Gillingham, New Brompton, Kent, England Aged 32, married Shipwright, of Pembroke Dock. Living with him: wife Sarah M Scott aged 27, of New Brompton, son William H Scott aged 3, of New Brompton and widowed mother Sarah Scott aged 66, of Portsmouth. 1892 - His daughter, Emily Ellen Scott, was born in New Brompton. 1894 - His son, Edwin John Scott, was born in New Brompton. 21 April 1897 - His son, Henry Victor Scott, was born in New Brompton. 31 March 1901 - He lived in 5- 7 - 9, Back Of High Street, Gillingham Aged 42, married Organ Grinder, of Pembroke Dock. Living with him: wife Sarah Maria Scott aged 37, of New Brompton, son William Henry Scott aged 13, of New Brompton, daughter Emily Ellen Scott aged 9, of New Brompton, son Edwin John Scott aged 7, of New Brompton and son Henry Victor aged 3, of New Brompton. 1902 - His mother died in Southampton District. 1906 - His daughter, Minnie Sarah Scott, was born in Gillingham. 13 May 1910 - His granddaughter, Rose Edith M Forster, was born in ? 2 April 1911 - He lived in 34 Otway Street, Gillingham, Kent Aged 52, married of Pembroke Dock. Living with him: wife Sarah Scott aged 46, of Gillingham, Kent, son William Scott aged 23, single Labourer in Copper from the Shop Dockyard of Gillingham, son Edwin Scott aged 17, single Shop Boy Confectioners of Gillingham, son Henry Scott aged 13, School of Gillingham and daughter Minnie Scott aged 4, of Gillingham. Henry and Sarah had been married for 24 years and had 8 children together 5 of whom were still alive at the time of the census; 3 had died. 8 October 1912 - His granddaughter, Florence May Forster, was born in ? 25 December 1912 - His son, William Henry Scott, married Ethel Daisy Woodrow in All Saints, Frindsbury. The marriage was witnessed by Arthur Woodrow and Emily Ellen Scott. 1913 - His granddaughter, Doris W Forster, was born in ? 12 August 1913 - His grandson, Arthur William Scott, was born in Strood District. 1914 - His granddaughter, Winifred E Smith, was born in Medway District. 31 January 1915 - His granddaughter, Lillian Alice Scott, was born in 5 Boley Hill, Rochester. 17 May 1915 - His grandson, William Edgar Forster, was born in ? 27 April 1916 - His grandson, Dennis Edwin Scott, was born in Medway District. 1917 - His grandson, William R Smith, was born in Medway District. 26 February 1917 - His granddaughter, Eileen Patrick Forster, was born in ? 10 August 1918 - He lived in 56, James Street, Gillingham. 1918 - He died at the age of 59 in Medway District.